


Everything's so fucked up

by funkyfroggs



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfroggs/pseuds/funkyfroggs
Summary: Grizz comes back from the exploration as New Ham completely and fully resembles a trash can on fire. Sam's there to help.





	Everything's so fucked up

Grizz couldn't breathe. He kept breathing in and out and yet the only thing filling up his lungs was a hot, painful, unbearable feeling. His throat was painfully pulsating as tears left his eyes in thick, fast streaks, flowing all the way to the collar of his t-shirt.  
Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe-fuck.  
He sobbed softly, he wasn't able to help himself. His attempts to remember exactly what caused his attack were useless, seeing as how it only made the tears thicker and his throat close furiously. He thought it was something to do with what happened after his return.   
Everything was so fucked up now. So, so fucked up.  
Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the hospital. He vaguely remembered where Becca's room was and he wasn't even sure if anyone was still in the hospital, but one thing was clear.  
He needed to talk to Sam. If not just to make sure he was okay, he still needed... someone. Him. He needed him.  
In what seemed like days but was more like a minute, Grizz stopped in front of Becca's room. Looking inside, he saw Sam sitting by Becca's bed, reading a book while she slept.  
Now, nothing was stopping him from slamming the door open, his face still flooding with tears.  
When Becca shook awake, she sent Grizz a confused, but empathetic look even though all he cared about at the moment was Sam, standing up just after noticing Becca's awake state.  
"Sam." an almost quiet, broken sound escaped Grizz's lips and he sobbed once more.  
Sam hurriedly stepped closer to him with a deeply concerned look on his face. Grizz thought it didn't fit him, he thought the only thing on Sam's face should be that warm smile of his, although he could see the reason for the concern.  
"I- Everything's s-so, so fucked, it's, it's all like, fucked up and-" His mind struggled to put together comprehensible sentences as did his hand with the help of his limited knowledge in ASL.  
Sam seemed to understand that, so in a short moment Grizz felt himself being squeezed into a strong, comforting embrace. Over Sam's shoulder, he saw Becca's supportive and yet confused expression, allowing him to melt into the offered hug. He sobbed and sobbed, his lungs seemingly still struggling to function. He felt his tears wet the hoodie Sam was wearing but he couldn't care less when the deaf boy's hand started travelling through his hair.  
After a few minutes of the embrace, his breathing calmed, as did his tears. Sam helped him sit down on the edge of one of the other beds in the room with him and kept him tucked under his arm as the other hand was intertwined with Grizz's.  
Everything may be fucked up. So, so fucked up. But he was okay. Sam was okay. Becca and Eden were okay. They were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh I watched The Society and these babies are just,,, ah.


End file.
